Bicycles are known in prior art equipped with guide means like those described in document WO2014205345 (A2).
On the other hand, this system has the particular disadvantage that it does not provide efficient and intuitive guidance for the cyclist.
Removable guidance accessories are also known, such as those disclosed at www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGH9J3c8_Tw called Hammerhead, or a portable telephone fixed on a bicycle stem as described in document KR20160046791 A. However, these accessories can drop off if the road being used is uneven, and they do not provide intuitive guidance either.